


We are Golden

by Bremmatron33



Series: Life is....weird [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Humanformers, convoluted family lineage, mentions of racisim, shitty boyfriends, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 04:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12623252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: Life can be shit when you live in a small town. Luckily having stupid friends and vaguely criminal parents help a ton to make it a good time.





	We are Golden

**Author's Note:**

> something I wrote a while back and forgot to post. Slightly based on an old Spookyprime doodle of D.S. and Wildbreak.

. 

Wildbreak sat in his car outside the high school in the crowded parking lot waiting for the last classes to let out. It was raining pretty hard and Dragstrip had sent him several angry text messages demanding he pick him up so he wouldn’t have to walk home. So dragging himself out of bed and working through the fog of seasonal allergies Wildbreak went. Luckily both his parents were still out at work so they couldn’t scold him. Neither of them liked Dragstrip much. 

Groaning at the humidity and the pounding of his head he rested it against the steering wheel and reached pitifully for his fast food bag. He just barely got it, knocking the bag over causing a few fries to spill out. Wildbreak picked them up and ate them anyway before unwrapping his burger and shoving it in his mouth. Not even allergies could ruin the delicious taste of horrible fast-food. The rough slamming of his door and the cold splash of water sure did though.

Glaring up at his boyfriend Wildbreak tried to be angry though a mouthful of food. “Hey Dragstrip! Watch the interior you’re soakin’ wet!”

“Well how would you expect me to be after running through this damn downpour? ‘S not my fault you parked all away across the parking lot!” Reaching over Dragstrip quickly snatched Wildbreak’s burger from his hand and ate half of what was left.

“Mmph- Hey! I bought you one!” Dragstrip spared a glance to the bag at his feet but continued in finishing off the burger. 

“I wanted this one. I’ll just take a bite out of the other one and give the rest to you? Happy?” Wildbreak huffed and tried to hide his sneer.

“You’re such an ass.”

“Yeah an’ you’re a slanty-eyed bitch!.” 

Snatching the other burger before Dragstrip could ruin it Wildbreak quickly pulled the wrapper off and bit into it, scoffing under his breath as he chewed. “Well at least I’m not a scabby trailer rat loser who’s too big of a sissy to take the bus.”

“What did you say?” Wildbreak stayed quiet, just eating his food. Dragstrip couldn’t help his temper or his jealousy as he tried to give the stockier boy a good hard punch to the shoulder. “Well sor-ry not all of us can have rich daddies who give out gifts for nothin’! You passed a class, big whup! And it’s a cabin so don’t you think of callin’ me trailer trash again.”

“Well maybe if your mom actually got a real job and didn’t just sell weed and moonshine out in the middle of the woods and selling her ass she could actually support you and you wouldn’t have to spend half your paycheck keeping your lean-two, maybe she could even buy you a BIRTHDAY gift that’s not a scratch off ticket and baseball or maybe even an appointment to see my daddy to get your ugly ass face fixed!”

“ I DON’T NEED TO SEE YOUR DUMB UGLY FUCKING DADDY! At least my mom doesn’t need to buy the shit she sells like your daddy does! Stupid cripple fuck can’t make it a day without it even with his fancy ass doctor husband! At least I have a mom you test tube fuck!” 

“He has nerve damage you insensitive prick!” Being short enough to scrunch up, Wildbreak landed a few kicks to Dragstrip’s middle before the wily boy got the better of him. Pinning the other boy with his knees Dragstrip gave his boyfriend one last good punch before grabbing him by the hair and grabbing at the free hand still clawing at his middle. 

“What in the fuck is up with you!?”

“Oh I don’t know! Maybe I drag myself all the way out here to pick you up and even bother to get you food and then you’re just a racist jerk! Like I don’t get that stuff already? I thought you were supposed to be my boyfriend?!” 

“What in the hell are you talkin’ about! I barely said shit to you! You’re just being snippy so tell me what’s got a bug stuck up your ass lately?” Wildbreak could only roll his slanty bitch eyes. Dragstrip was too dumb to even remember his own insults. With the other boy less aggro he easily wriggled away and back to the driver seat, pushing Dragstrip off as he did. 

“Whatever just fuckin’ ignore it. Not like you really care! You only date me cause’ i’m the only gay rich kid in this stupid town!”

“That’s not true!”

“Oh yeah then why are you dating me?” 

Dragstrip stared at Wildbeak for a long moment, a sneer on his face. Turning away into himself he almost snarled. “Just take me home asshole.”

Slipping the key into the ignition and turning the radio on to a little too loud Wildrider quickly tore out of the school parking lot and onto the roads. It didn’t take them long to turn shitty the closer they got to Dragstrip’s house. The sound of gravel grating on his nerves and anxiety. He breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled into Dragstrip’s driveway, the rain was getting worse and his head was starting to pound again. Pushing past Dragstrip’s foot he threw what was left of the fries and his burger out into a drainage ditch to a few happy ducks. He’d have to wash his floormats when he got back home and spray his interior to get the smell out but hopefully his dad wouldn’t notice. He hated when he ate in the car. When he looked back up Dragstrip still hadn’t even released his seatbelt. “What the hell are you waiting for I ain’t gonna get you any closer to the door then this.”

“I know.”

“Well…….get out then!”

“You wanna come inside with me?”

Wildbreak spared a look around the lot. Dragstrip’s mom’s old charger was there but her pickup was not. Still he was not in the fucking mood. “Wh-no! N-not today Dragstrip I still feel like shit.”

“I know b-but…..I can make you popcorn and fishsticks and we can watch Psych in my bedroom.” Wildbreak rolled his eyes as he thought it over. He had been snippy he knew Dragstrip only said shit to rile him...he didn’t mean it it had just been school souring his mood the last couple of weeks…..and he knew how much Dragstrip hated being home alone in the cabin. 

“Fine. Take your car mat out and wash it off in the rain real quick for me first.” 

Inside felt damp with the heavy rain, Dragstrip’s house was old and shitty but it was quiet and despite his allergies Wildbreak loved the smell of the forest…. when he could smell it. 

“You just go upstairs to my room while I shove shit in the oven alright.”

“You don’t want me there with you~”

“No you fuck. Go.” Wildbreak couldn’t help but laugh as he headed upstairs. Dragstrip was a rude crass prick most of the time but he was really cute when he blushed. He made himself home on his boyfriend’s bed, it creaked horribly but it had a fancy darkwood frame that Dragstrip always bumped his ankles on. The rest of the room was small with dark wood paneling to match and littered with plates and dirty clothes...it certainly wasn’t the best but it was at least better than Heatseeker and Slashmark’s dorm room which was just an anxiety trap.

Flipping on the tv and rooting around for the game controler Wildbreak watched the screen light up and the logos pass. He picked some dumb car show for white noise and grabbed for one of Dragstrip’s pillows to fluff up and rest his head on. He didn’t remember nodding off but the feeling of Dragstrip’s fingers carding through his hair woke him. It always scared him how heavy a sleeper he could be. Dragstrip had managed to get on the bed and pull him onto his lap and he didn’t even notice. One day he really was going to get abducted. 

Dragstrip was still idly watching the car show as he picked at the small bowl of popcorn. Reaching over for a fishstick Wildbreak burned his fingers a bit on it. He must not have been out long. It was delicious anyway. Not better than his dad’s but good for something that probably came from Dragstrip’s freezer. Dragstrip took no time pretending their fight never happened. “So did you see Sideswipe’s new tattoo? He was braggin’ about it all fucking day today now that it’s not gross. Will not stop sending me pictures of it. What do college kids do all fucking day!?”

“Yeah, when he first got it done. What a fucking idiot.”

“What are you talking about I thought you liked ink?”

“I do that’s not why he’s an idiot. Did he tell you what it’s supposed to be?”

“Some weeaboo bullshit symbol for power…. or dick lover..or-or whatever other lame ass thing!” 

“Hehe yeah but it’s actually weeaboo bullshit for soup.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. I drew it into google. Fucking soup.”

“What a fucking idiot!” The two sat giggling like idiots themselves. “We should get tattoos though. Good ones.”

“Hm!” Wildbreak muffed his agreement as he bit into another fishstick, barbeque and tartar sauce dripping down his fingers. He licked them clean as he nestled his face back into Dragstrip’s thigh. 

He’d put on comfy sweatpants, they smelled like fresh laundry. His clothes and body were probably the only thing Dragstrip could ever keep clean. Even his cologne smelled nice. Probably his dad’s. It had that older man smell that reminded him of the stuff Breakdown wore.  
“You still got a headache?” Dragstrip’s fingers returned to his hair, taking the edge off the dull throb still in his head.

“Yeah you got anything?”

“Probably. Wait a minute to see if it was just food you needed though.”

“You just don’t want to get up.”

“Yup~” 

“Ass.” 

At some point when most of the food was done Dragstrip finally got up to put the dvd into the game station, and take a detour into his bathroom to go look around for anything that could help Wildbreak. Wildbreak regretted asking immediatly, Dragstrip’s thigh had been a lot nicer than his pillow. The sheets were nice and cold though, the window a.c. blasting even through the rain making them chilly and damp.

Dragstrip wasn’t gone long. For a slob he at least knew where everything was. “Here bubbleboy.” 

Wildbreak felt a waterbottle and a bottle of pills gently hit his back. He groaned as he forced himself to sit up. “Thanks.” Dragstrip barely waited for Wildbreak to crack open his water and swallow his pills before pulling him back down on his lap. He was certainly having one of his bad days if he was acting this touch starved. Usually he never wanted to cuddle. Maybe he was making up for being a prick earlier but that was a pipedream. Still he happily ate the last fishstick the other boy shoved against his lips, enjoying Dragstrip’s teenage chiviallry while it lasted.

With the cold, a full stomach and Dragsrtip’s attention Wildbreak didn’t last long. He remembered maybe one or two episodes but then it was all a fuzzy blur. When he woke up he was wrapped up in one of Dragstrip’s blankets, faced pressed into his boyfriend’s middle, one of his legs thrown over him, keeping him in place. A faint blue light shining through the thin fabric. Shit.

Wriggling his phone free Wildbreak glared at the time before checking his messages. Both his dad’s had called him at least once so he could only imagine what they had sent. It was already seven, he was going to be in so much trouble. Tapping his instant messenger Wildbreak prayed it was nothing too serious. Luckily it was just asking him where he was, was he coming home from dinner, and telling him to pick up Knock Out from the train station. Knock Out’s messages were just check in’s. Nothing major but he didn’t say what train he was coming in on. He tried sending his dad a message but got nothing back. He was probably still seeing patients, he’d have to call dad. Succumbing to his fate he slipped from the comfort of Dragstrip’s bed, slipped into his bathroom, and dialed home. Breakdown picked up after two rings.

“Hey kid how you doin’!”

“Hey daddy I’m fine sorry I missed dinner.” He really hated leaving his dad alone, especially though dinner. Breakdown always made too much food.

“Aw it’s alright it’s something you can heat up later or tomorrow for lunch. It’s a friday night, I was hoping you’d be better so you could go out and have some fun!” He sounded tired but happy at least, the rain getting to his bones but not ruining his day. Wildbreak sighed a silent sigh of relief. 

“Thanks daddy I’m sure its great. You have a good day?”

“Fine day. I won’t bore you with the details since their the same as usual.”

“Daddy you never bore me. Are you sure nothing exciting happened at the mine?”

Breakdown went quiet for a quick second, pausing to think, “Hmm nope...well I did have to go back to deal with some trespassers. Idiots trying to ride the minecarts. Friends of yours?”

“No daddy even they aren’t that stupid! ‘Sides I know you’d get me a ride in a minecart if I wanted one.”

“Eh...good. You get my message?”

“I sure did, what train is he coming home on?”

“Probably the last one. He told me he was going out with a friend after his shift but then he’ll have time off the weekend and monday. Sorry to ask ya’ I just don’t think I can last that long. There something you might like to do with us Saturday or Sunday?”

“Oh it’s nothin’ daddy I’m fine with it! Uhh~,” Him and Dragstrip usually spent saturdays working at old Motormaster’s garage workin up extra cash...well Dragstrip did it for extra cash so he could buy himself a nice car like his mom’s but he mostly did it just to be with Dragstrip. Sunday though… “You wanna go someplace nice on sunday? Out for a drive to the mountains for a walk?”

“Sounds nice, you’re dad’ll like that I’m sure. Am I gonna see you at all Saturday?”

“I don’t know…. maybe. Can you keep dad cool if I bring Dragstrip over?”

“If he minds his manners. I want to give him the benefit of the doubt and I really don’t want to see Knock Out and his momma get in another cat fight again, you know your dad doesn’t have many friends around here, and I want to trust your judgment but you know we don’t like the way he talks to you sometimes.”

“Daddy he’s all talk I promise it’s just...it’s just how we are.”

“Well then you need to set boundaries with him. What’s fine talk between you and him is not with me and your father around to overhear so try to keep things clean. I don’t need more reasons to worry about you.”

“I know daddy he’s just stupid I swear. So...the twelve o’clock?”

“Mmhmm, Don’t forget. I don’t need your dad thinking he can walk home and get snatched by a gang of raccoons or something.”

“Does he actually wear that fur coat of his when he goes out?”

“Hehe- n-no. He only wears that thing-” Breakdown laughed as he cut himself off, “I’ll uhh-I’ll tell you when you’re older.”

“DADDY!” He did NOT need to know that!”

“Have fun tonight. Say outta trouble! Love ya son.”

“Love you too daddy.” Wildbreak felt the soft buzz of the call ending and watched the small icon of his dad’s face flash for a bit before it finally went dark. 

Slipping back out he caught sight of the light from Dragstrip’s phone. “ Rain’s stopped. You wanna go out with Slashmark and go make a crop circle in Fix-it’s field?”

“I need to get my dad from the train at midnight.”

“That’s five fucking hours away. You don’t think we can do whatever Slashmark wants and get back in five hours?” Seems like the cuddle party was over. Dragstrip must have had jittery legs already. Wildbreak could tell by the sound of the boys voice that he’d get pissy if he said no. Luckily his allergies had finally calmed down.

“Fine~ But I want to borrow some sweatpants. I’m wearing leggings and they will rip.”

“Go get some clean ones from the dryer you homo.” 

“So rude. You love the way my ass looks in these.

“Y-you wish.” Dragstrip’s retort came out harsh but Wildbreak heard that stutter. As he headed downstairs to get pants Wildbreak saw a light on in the kitchen he headed over that way to check it out. Dragstrip’s mom was sitting at the small kitchen table, smoking a cigarette and reading something on her phone. She greeted Wildbreak with a smile when she looked up and saw him watching. 

“Oh hi little Breaky~ I swear I never get to see you!” She stood and pulled him into a tight hug. Then pulled a complete mom and started wiping off his cracking eyeliner with her thumb. “ You must have had a nice nap. Did my little monster feed you? You feeling okay out here?” Giving up for a moment she left him to go through her purse and returned with a makeup wipe.

Wildbreak suffered patiently like a kitten getting a bath as the woman cleaned him up. “I’m fine Ms. D.S. All fed and everything. How’s umm...the business?”

“Oh it’s fine, we had some issues with the new police officer but he’s just too cute and new to handle a woman like myself. He’s a real darling he really is. I don’t know what I’m gonna do if he won’t keep his nose out but I really don’t want to be too drastic. He’s good for the neighborhood just not business. I didn’t have to deal with the boys’ horseshit today though I was in the city doing another modeling job. One of the ladies at the clothing stores I like to shop at is very influential. She got me something. It was a very nice change of pace I haven’t had one in a while.” Wildbreak suppressed a shiver. Breakdown had told him stories of Ms. D.S. She wasn’t the type of woman anyone crossed without thinking for a long hard month, but she’d grown a bit soft after having a kid. Didn’t want as many knives at her back as she once had. Aside from the “Business” she also worked a shift at the local bar, and took modeling gigs when she could get them. At forty she still looked and acted like she was twenty and every bit the woman she used to be when you crossed her, her son, or her business. She was a hot topic of the boys locker rooms much to Dragstrip’s dismay. 

“Oh that sounds fun. What were you modeling?”

“Lingerie~ Very fancy. They even gave me the ones I modeled and even quite a few I didn’t. You want to take a look? I’m sure my little Dragster owes you a birthday gift~”

“I uh-” Wildbreak felt his face go red was it wrong that he wanted to say yes?

“Hmhmhm~ I’m just joking! I do have a gift for you though. Come on cutie I shoved it in my closet.” 

“Uh...okay.” Wildbreak followed the woman and waited as she dug around in the just barely light of her room. She seemed to know what she was looking for though and suddenly Wildbreak felt something heavy drape across his shoulders. He looked down and saw sleeve cuffs dangling by his arms, a jacket?”

“Well~, go take it out into the light!” Heading back to the kitchen Wildbreak pulled the jacket from his shoulders and got a good look at it. The front wasn’t much of anything it had a few pins and patches but the back was everything. Bordered in silver studs and and stitched in bright neon blue letters was the old gang’s name. Stunticons. His daddy’s name done in a fancy cursive font under it but that wasn’t even the highlight. The entire back was painted with a scene of a meteor shower with warring skeletal robots with weird blasters, some real old sci-fi shit. It was so gaudy it was amazing!

“This fuckin’ rules! Was this really my daddy’s?”

Ms. D.S. smiled proudly. “Yep wore it to every job we did! Painted and studded that thing for him myself. Your daddy was such a nerd back in the day. Still he had style. Put it on!” Wildbreak eagerly followed orders and pulled the jacket on. It felt even heavier on and it was definitely too big but it was perfect. Ms. D.S laughed softly at the sight of it hanging off him. “Well look at that, you look just like him. Big goofy smile and all. Still need a bit of growin’ though. You ain’t working the mines just yet like he was.”

“I don’t think I ever will. I’d think it’d break his heart to see me there.”

Her voice turned somber for a moment. “Probably true but if you ever need cash you don’t want your daddies knowing about you’re more than welcome to help me out. I’ll give you a nice safe job working the computers.”

“Thanks Ms. D.S. nice to know I have something to turn back on when my academic life eventually turns into a raging fireball of failure. “

“Oh now don’t say that. You just gotta take things at your own pace and speed ain’t the best for everything.” She carefully booped him on the nose and then a sink full of dishes caught her attention. “ I picked up a pie from the store, you want some while my lazy son does whatever he’s doin’?”

“He’s- heh- he’s waiting for me to get a pair of sweatpants. We’re going out.”

“Well then don’t let me stop you. You know your way around.”

“Thanks Ms. D.S.” 

Sweatpants on and twenty minutes wasted Wildbreak headed back upstairs. Dragstrip glowered at him. “Your mom’s home.”

“Yeah I noticed. What she give you?”

“Just this old jacket of my dad’s. Nothin’ special really.”

“Oh.” Dragstrip dejectedly looked away in search of his shoes. Wildbreak couldn’t blame him. It was no secret to any of them that his mom borrowed a lot of money from Knock Out and Breakdown and while his daddies were well off, and generous enough to not give a shit Ms. D.S.’s pride always got the better of her so she would often give Wildbreak pretty big chunks of cash when she had it in the budget since she knew neither Breakdown nor Knock Out would take it. Wildbreak always gave half or more of what she’d give him back to Dragstrip but it still obviously ticked him off when she did it. Wilbreak didn’t let the shit linger. 

“Hey, you think we could take your mom’s pick up? It just rained and drunk or not my dad’s gonna know I was up to no good if I go to pick him up with mud caked tires.”

Dragstrip nodded idly as he pulled on his shoes. “Sure, I might even get the charger.” Dragstrip waited for Wildbreak to get his sneakers back on then grabbed his arm and dragged him back down the stairs. “Mom! Can I take the charger out?” Ms. D.S. was enjoying her coffee and dessert, back to her phone but she looked up for her son.

“You actually go to school today or did you just hike over to pick up lil’ Breaky?”

“I went.”

“Wildbreak?”

“WILDBREAK DIDN’T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL MOMMA! He stayed home like a little bitch!”

The woman gave her son a cold neutral stare. “You keep those types of words outta your mouth or you’re gonna make your gammy turn in her grave!” 

Wildbreak but in before things got any worse. “It’s alright Ms. D.S. He went. Dragged me outta bed too just so he wouldn’t have to walk home in the rain.” Ms.D.S continued to give her son a doubtful glare but went to pull the keys out of her purse.

“Fair enough. What time will you two be back?”

“Before midnight. Wildbreak has to pick his dad up from the train.” The woman nodded as she gave her son the keys. 

“What do you do if the cops give you any trouble?”

“Call Dead End. I know mom.” 

“Alright stay safe.” She quickly ruffled her son’s hair and gave Wildbreak a peck on the forehead. She waved them off from the porch as they pulled out of the drive.

Alone together with only the quiet music of the radio Wildbreak couldn’t help but look at himself in the side mirrors. He rubbed at his now bare eyes thinking back on the beginning of the week and his birthday.

“Hey Dragstrip? You know how everyone says I look just like my daddy?” 

He took a while to respond, more focused on the road thanks to the dark. “Yeah, what of it you do?”

“Do- Do you think you’d like me more if I only looked like my daddy?”

“What the fuck are you talkin’ about? You wanna- s-shove your face in glass and get jacked at the gym or somethin’? How do you wanna look more like your dad?”

He didn’t know why he even bothered. Rolling down the window Wildbreak leaned outside, letting the wind and the rain from the trees hit his hot face. He really shouldn’t have to get so embarrassed just asking his own damn boyfriend a simple question! “You really are such a fuckin’ idiot sometimes Dragstrip.”

“What! Why? I don’t know what you’re goin’ on about?”

“Just forget about it I don’t know why I bother asking for your opinion anyway it always sucks!”

“I just don’t get you! Just explain your shit to me!” Dragstrip quickly gave up when Wildbreak refused to say anything. He was being so fucking testy and it was starting to get annoying. Turning up the air and the radio he sunk down in the seat and tried to ignore the other boy. It didn’t work. “Please just fucking tell me.” Wildbreak spared him a slow glance but turned back to his window. Dragstrip just scoffed softly and rolled his eyes. He’d at least tried! They were almost there when he finally spoke up.

“You know on monday when I came in with no eyeliner because I woke up late?”

“Yeah, you were a prick that day too what of it.”

“Everyone was making fun of me that day. Fucks who’ve never said shit and I’ve never said shit to even started treating my like a freak saying shit like oh we didn’t know you were foreign where are you from. and what happened to your eyes, like they were fucked up or something.”

“Did you tell them to fuck off and get outta’ your face?”

“No.”

“Well then there’s your problem. Next time tell them and you won’t have a shittty day and ruin mine!”

“Would you like me better if I didn’t have to wear eyeliner to look normal? C-cause m-my dad said he’d fix em so i’d look like everyone else and no one would say that shit to me anymore an I just wanted to know - I mean- I know how you feel, I know that you hate taking me around and having to explain to your other friends that I’m just a freak, and you insult me because of them all the time and-”

“I don’t insult you about that!”

“Yes you do!”

“NO I DON’T!”

“YOU DID IT THIS MORNING! YOU CALLED ME A SLANTY EYED BITCH!”

“YOU ARE WHAT OF IT. HOW IS IT AN INSULT IF IT’S TRUE? YOU CALL ME A SCABBY FACED JERK! YOU DON’T THINK EVERYONE IN THE SCHOOL HATES YOU BECAUSE YOU’RE THE ONLY FREAK WITH PERFECT SKIN! YOU EVEN CALL ME A SCRAWNY PRICK! YOU MEAN TO SAY YOU WERE INSULTIN’ ME ALL THIS TIME? YOU THINK I LIKE THAT? BEIN’ REMINDED I’M OUT CLASSED BY A FIVE FOOT BITCH WHO WEARS EYELINER? REMINDED THAT SICK FUCKS AT SCHOOL THINK THAT IF I PUT ON A WIG I’D LOOK LIKE MY MA’ AND DUDES WOULD FINALLY WANNA PLOW MY ASS! I DON’T LIKE THAT! I THOUGHT THAT WAS JUST US! I LIKE YOUR DUMB KITTY CAT EYEBALLS! SO NO I WOULDN’T LIKE YOU BETTER BECAUSE THAT’S FUCKIN’ DUMB!”

“O-oh. Okay.” Wildbreak felt terrible all of a sudden he really wished he hadn’t said anything now. Dragstrip on the other hand had only gotten started. Pulling over onto the side of the road he parked the car and grabbed at Wildbreak to get him to look him in the eyes.

“NO! NOT OKAY WHO FUCKING SAID SHIT TO YOU I’LL CUT THEIR FUCKING BREAKS ON MONDAY OR SOMETHIN’! STAB EM’- I DON’T KNOW! WHY IN THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANNA GET SURGERY ON YOUR DAMN EYEBALLS FOR NOTHING?!”

“IT’S NOT NOTHIN’ MY FEELINGS AREN’T NOTHING!” Wildbreak tried to pull himself away but Dragstrip held him firmly.

“THEY’RE NOT YOUR FEELING’S! I know you think you’re hot shit cuz you go on about it all the time so why the fuck would you do anything to ruin yourself just ‘cause of dumb fucks?” 

“I-I was gonna do it for you because you hate on my dad so much a-a-an it’s the only thing about me that makes me look like him so I thought that’s why you harped on it and why y-you’re only nice to me like half the time I’m with ya, an’-” 

“I ONLY GOT SO MANY THINGS TO HARP ON YOU-” Wildbreak felt Dragstrip’s teeth clack againt his own as he kissed him. He wanted to punch the jerk in the stomach for it but aside from the rough start it wasn’t so bad and the way he was holding his head and stroking his jaw reminded him so much of the way his dads kissed that he may have let his other emotions get the better of him. 

When Dragstrip finally pulled away his face was bright red and he was out of breath. “Listen! I like your stupid face the way it is, I like the way your ass looks in your girl pants, and I like you even though your dads put the fear of god in me worse than my gammy when she caught me reading my mom’s dirty books alright! So….do you wanna go make this stupid fuckin’ crop circle or not!” 

He really didn’t but he couldn’t think of a better way to waste five hours.“Y-yeah. Let’s get going.”

Slashmark gave them a hell of a ass reaming when they finally got out there. Heatseeker and even the soup master himself had already been hard at work wreaking havoc on the grass. The three ninteen year olds already drunk off their asses were sitting in the flat circle they’d made eating pizza. 

Sideswipe paused between bites to greet the two.“We thought you two were never going to show up. What the hell?” 

“None of your business Narc so shut your face.” Sideswipe had a bad habit of turning tail and even telling on the others when things sometimes got dicy. His shit had definitely landed each and every one of them a night or two in jail so they usually ignored him but he liked the mischief and the mayhem and he was Slashmark’s roommate and such a narcissistic ass that no one else wanted to hang out with him. Like Slashmark and Heatseeker themselves he had a really good fake id and was good for a pack of cigarettes and liquor that wasn’t jet fuel if you listened to him bitch long enough.

“Whatever did you bring the stuff or not?”

“Yeah but you’re not getting it till I know who’s payin’ me.”

“It’s Heatseekers turn.”

“Godammit. I didn’t bring any shit with me!” Dragstrip rolled his eyes as he fished a few bottles of his mom’s moonshine out of his sack. 

“Don’t worry Heatseeker I trust you man.”

“I’ll pick you up something tomorrow, treat you to breakfast if you wanna spend the night in my dorm. Roomy’s out.”

“Breakfast sounds nice but I got no reason to stay the night. Gotta take Wildbreak back home before midnight so he can pick up his dad. You’re welcome to come home with me and sleep in the guest room.”

“Yes~, deal. ” Heatseeker hated his own roommate and unlike Slashmark hated the city in general.

After both snagging a slice of cold pizza the small gang got back to their destruction of property. Not that destructive honestly since there were no crops even on the lot but Fix-it always made a big deal out of everything. Honestly it sometimes made Wildbreak feel bad for fucking with him since he was a pretty nice dude but he had a nice large farm perfect for alien artwork. 

After a good solid hour of grass stomping and listening to Sideswipe’s terrible music Wildbreak finally got around to actually asking what they were even making because from the direction they were going they weren’t really making any circles. “Slashmark what’s your big plan anyway? Just something artsy to scare the guy?”

Slashmark scoffed as he paused his stomping. “Wildbreak my artistic vision is classic, spectacular, and Roman. I assure you it will attract the attention of all!”

“Is it a dick, ‘cause it’s kind of screamin’ dick.” Dragstrip had come over already sweaty and panting and threw his arm over Wildbreak’s shoulder to lean on the shorter boy.

“Exactly! Everything I said. Now get back to work!”

As the night wore on their commitment and sobriety wore down, abandoning their masterpiece the small group found themselves racing through the rest of Fix-its farm. Slashmark leading them to another one of his great works around a giant sinkhole that had opened up. He’d spent more time on this one, large and detailed it really did look alien. He’d gotten one of his friends to fly over it with his drone to capture it forever. Posting to every internet platform he had. 

“He raved about it for days! Actually thought aliens had burrowed out of the ground what a lunatic! I can’t believe it’s still here.” Slashmark walked around going on and eyeing the sinkhole.

“Well what the hell else is he supposed to do with this giant hole still here.” The sinkhole had long since filled with water thanks to the heavy rains of the season, all five of the boys were standing around at the edge only one thought on their minds.

“Wildbreak I dare you to jump in!” Sideswipe roughly shoved the boy forward but thankfully Dragstrip grabbed him at the last second.

“You jump in you fuck!” 

Wildbreak second the dare. “Yeah! I wanna see your ass get grabbed!”

Sideswipe rolled his eyes “Come on! There’s nothing under there but water and mud and like maybe a snake or something. You’ve got the shortest legs so if it’s too shallow you won’t die!”

“I’m not jumping into stagnant water! You do it!” 

“Fine but only if you put money on it”

“I’m not giving you shit!”

“I’ll put something up just to watch you get covered in leeches. Now get pussy.” Dragstrip shoved Sideswipe forward but the other boy pushed back. 

“Geeze let me take off my clothes first! I’m not that stupid!” Sideswipe quickly stripped down to his boxers and danced backwards to get a running start. The others watched in rapt fascination waiting for the carnage. Before he took off he spared one last look at his friends. “You all got 911 on speed dial right?” There was a chorus of “yups” but none of them sounded sincere.

As soon as Sideswipe hit the water he sunk like a stone and with his splash came a huge gurgling as all the water suddenly drained down leaving an empty hole. Everyone stood stuck in mortified neutrality. Wildbreak turned to look at Dragstrip." I’m not callin’ anyone. It’s not like anyone’s gonna miss him right?” Dragstrip shook his head.

“Naw.”

A few seconds later a strange blue glow started emanating from the bottom of the hole, everyone looked to Slashmark. Heatseeker asking what they were all thinking. “Was it doing that the last time you were here? Slashmark shook his head. 

Suddenly Sideswipes voice echoed up from the hole. “I’m not dead! Don’t call anyone!” Huffing and covered in mud SIdeswipe suddenly appeared at the bottom out of a pile of mud. “J-ergh- just wet and scraped up- but guys you really need to see what’s down there! It’s crazy!”

“How we gonna do that numbnuts you drained all the water!” 

 

“Go get the ropes from the boards you simpleton!” Sideswipe called back mocking Dragstrip’s tone. 

Dragstrip turned back to Wildbreak and grabbed at his hand but the boy dug his heels in. “NO! No way! I’m good out here and you all should be too! Can’t we all just go play in the bunny hutch?” The other’s faces gave him the obvious answer. 

“I’ll go get the ropes. You deal with your scaredy cat boytoy.” Heatseeker clapped an arm down on Dragstrip’s shoulders in support before running off. 

Sideswipe called up from the hole, groaning “Aw come on Wildbreak! Why do you always have to be a wet blanket? You have the best phone camera!”

“Fuck off!” A little frantic Wildbreak turned back to Dragstrip. “Dragsrtrip comeon its almost eleven and I-I’m already freakin’ out.

“Why’re you freakin’ out over nothing just come on! It’s only ten thirty!”

“I’m not going, I’m not going, oh and did I mention I’M NOT GOING! If we just leave I’ll drop my dad off and come back to spend the night at your place~” Dragstrip looked down at him obviously tempted.

“Come on~ Just a quick look then we’ll go!

“NO! PLEASE DRAGSTRIP! Sideswipe was only down there for five minutes the devil himself could be down there and you’d never know!” Dragstrip grabbed at Wildbreak’s face, stroking his cheeks to calm him down. 

“That’s impossible your dad’s at some bar in the city.”

“Dragstrip!”

“I’m just teasin’! Give me your phone and go have fun with your bunnies.”

“You ain’t really going down there!”

“Yeah I am. So had it over.”

“What am I going to use!?”

“MY PHONE STUPID! Come on!”

“FINE! Go get eaten for all I care!” Wildbreak angrily tore his phone out of his pocket and slapped it into Dragstrip’s hand. Dragstrip passed over his phone in exchange. 

“You say that but if I become some alien wizard who gets to control a giant robot minion who’s the coward that’s gonna be jealous?”

“Now I hope you get eaten.” 

Storming off without another word Wildbreak went right to FIx-its bunny hutch. The further he got away from the weird glowing hole the calmer he got but as he picked the simple lock and pulled out one of the fat sleeping bunnies to sit in the small patch of grass with part of him started to worry about the others. 

“They’re bein’ stupid aren’t they caramel? I’m not stupid! I made the right choice didn’t I?” Caramel just twitched thier nose in response and nudged its face into Wildbreak’s palm. The sleepy bunny enjoying the attention. Mr. Fix-it had the nicest animals. “Exactly.” Lying back in the grass Wildbreak let the rabbit lay on his stomach as he looked up at the stars, trying not to panic at how close to midnight it was getting. He really didn’t want to go back to the hole to get Dragstrip. He was getting tired too. It really was nice out here away from all the lights.

Startled awake by the distant sounds of screaming and strange flashing lights Wildbreak grabbed for anything remotely bunny shaped and took off at a run for any place to hide. The hutch had been far too open So as he sat among the clucking hens of Fix-its chicken coop he tried not to pass out from panic. Caramel didn’t even seem to care about the sudden change of place and was nibbling at the hay that had clung to Wildbreak’s sweatpants.. How did he have worse nerve than a bunny! 

The lights suddenly got closer, more erratic as they searched. Wildbreak tried to force himself not to breath but as the footsteps got closer to the hen house he couldn’t hold back his scream. The flashlight stopped on the door, it’s bright glow filling the window. Something pounded on it and tried to make it’s way in. He was dead! He was dead! HE WAS DEAD! 

A shape filled the doorway and called out to him but Wildbreak didn’t hear it over his own begging screams as he tried to cower away. 

“Wildbreak!” Fuck they new his name! He curled himself tighter but whoever was there moved closer and grabbed at him. “Wildbreak it’s officer Bumblebee are you on something?!” Oh shit the cops even worse!

“N-no officer I-I’m not.” Sighing Bee backed away and let the boy calm down.

“Thank god. What do you think you’re doing here this late! 

“Uhh-” Bee didn’t even need an answer. Wildbreak reeked and despite all the noise and commotion he still had a rabbit clutched in his hands and a chicken pecking at his hair. 

“You out having a night and wanted to pet some animals?”

“Maybe?” Bee rolled his eyes. Wildbreak was a good kid. Stupid but he’d done a lot worse when he was younger. This was just the shit he had to put up with out in the boonies.” 

“Wildbreak where are your friends?”

“W-what friends?” Yeah Bee expected that.” 

“Sideswipe told me the lot of you were out here.”

Fucking narc! “Well he’s a liar! I didn’t even know he was here!” 

“Sure. Are you alright to come with me? Nothing broken?”

Wildbreak quickly turned on the waterworks. “Please Bee I can’t sit in jail tonight I gotta pick my dad up from the train station and if you think I make bad decisions drunk then you can’t imagine what he does!” 

Bee was quiet for a long moment, honestly just to make the boy squirm. He really didn’t want to deal with paperwork over this. “Alright fine, but if I do you need to follow me and tell Fix-it it was you. I don’t need him calling me about aliens and murderers when it’s just you and your friends bored on a weekend! If you run on me I will chase you down and take you, you got that?”

Wildbreak sighed dramatically. “Yes officer Bee.”

“Let’s go.”

In Fix-it’s home Wildbreak stood sheepishly holding out the bunny to the other man. “Sorry Mr. FIx-it. I didn’t mean to scare you.” The short ginger man only smiled and laughed softly to himself as he took the rabbit. 

“O-oh- hehe- It’s really nothing my boy we’ve all been there! J-just silly old me letting my imagination g-get to me! W-Wildbreak was it- Well you have quite the taste Caramel is one of my nicest. Deaf too so nothing much scares him. His mate C-creampuff just had babies W-would you be interested in one?”

“No Mr. Fix- it my dad doesn’t approve of animals with fur. You should see our cat. He looks like a baby pink smeagol.” 

“O-oh I happen to l-le-like sphynx cat’s but I understand. P-perhaps if I gift you one your father might be more inclined to allow it?”

Now Wildbreak felt really bad. Mr Fix- really was such a nice guy. “You don’t gotta do that. I’m sorry for trespassing.”

“Hmm well if you ever c-c-change your mind or just want to see the rabbits you’re more than welcome to come play with them dur-er-er-ering morning hours that is. Un-unless you’d be interested in helping me out. I wouldn’t mind letting you work night hours considering your schooling” 

Why was everyone trying to give him a job!? “I don’t know Mr. Fix-it I-”

Bumblebee but in. “I think that’s a great idea. Wildbreak how about you come around next weekend and help Fix-it- What was it you needed help with? Shearing alpacas?”

“O-oh yes! That would be wonderful! It’s really quite a skill and I’d be happy to teach you for your help. You can also help me pick berries before I open the fields.” 

Wildbreak groaned but at least it wasn’t jail. “Sure Mr’ Fix-it I’d be happy to help.”

“Alright settled. Now I don’t have to do it. Now let’s get you where you should be!” 

Bee drove Wildbreak to the closed down convenience store where all the others had parked their cars. Over the cops radio he heard a woman’s voice call out.

“I lost Sideswipe Lieutenant Bumblebee I lost all of them it’s like a maze down here I don’t know how they can even manage! Add assaulting an officer to his rap sheet for me please!”

Bee leaned in to use his radio to respond. “Noted. Give up the ghost for now Strongarm I already calmed Fix-it down and I don’t need your chase worrying him again. That’s an order and not a friendly suggestion.” 

When he was gone Wildbreak ran the rest of the way to Dragstrip’s. Thankfully his mother was already long in bed and didn’t notice him peeling out of her drive because by the time he got there he was sober as a stone and it was one in the morning. Panic quickly set in as he jammed the keys into the ignition and took off as quick as he could. 

By the time he got to the station it was empty, no one on the platform or at the small house. Quickly checking Dragstrip’s phone he called and texted the other boy a dozen messages with no answer. With his last ditch hope he drove over to the small diner across the street and ran in. Knock Out was sitting at the counter chatting up the cute cook. 

“DAD! I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Throwing his arms over the man Wildbreak hugged his dad close. Knock Out was too smashed to even know how long he had waited and only peppered his son with kisses. 

“Hmm~ What are you sorry about? You want something to eat?” WIldbreak huffed a sigh of relief as he fell against the padded stool. 

“No~. I’m late! Are you okay?”

“Late for what? Am I keeping you? I ordered something so I can walk home if there’s someplace you need to be.” 

“Dad no! God you’re so drunk. I don’t need to be anywhere.” As he leaned against his dad Knock Out put his arm around him and idly massaged circles into his stiff shoulders.

“Alright darling. Where did you get a leather jacket from?” Wildbreak told his dad about his day as he ate. Eventually getting tea for himself as he felt a cough set in. Fucking perfect, but it could have been worse.

The sound of Dragstrip’s godawful ringtone woke him up the next morning. Slamming as many buttons as he could to turn the thing on speaker he called out loudly to it before burying his face back into his pillow.

“Hey we’re alive!”

“Damn it I was planning on being a rich widow.” 

“Yeah I’m sure you fucking were. You wanna come with me and Heatseeker to get food.”

“It’s too early~”

“IT’S NOON! Get your lazy ass outta bed and come to the coffee shop!” Wildbreak groaned pathetically but Dragstrip hung up not taking no for an answer.

At the small place he leaned against Dragstrip as he tried to eat his bagel with as little effort as possible. Heatseeker feeding him bites of pancakes every now and again. He loved Heatseeker, even if the lunatic blew off both his eyebrows once and nearly made him lose a thumb with his homemade fireworks one fourth of july. For someone who grew up with Wildrider as a dad he could have been a lot worse. “Go get yourself a coffee little buddy before you start smelling like death too.”

“ Aughhhhh I don’t wanna move~ Dragstrip~”

“You think you’ve got problems? I can barely feel my legs that dumb cop chased us for so fucking long. Not to mention I had to stitch one of ‘em up myself thanks to the narc pushing me into some rocks! I’ll be lucky if I don’t have to go the hospital!”

“Augh fine! Heatseeker?” Heatseeker gave him a ten and Wildbreak headed up to the counter. As he waited for his order he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder.

“Wildbreak! Good to see you during normal hours. Looks like you’re facing for your crime after all.”

“Yeah, when I go help Mr. Fix-it next weekend.”

“It was either you or me kid and there’s a reason I left this place for the city.”

“Whatever. Thanks for not sending me to jail. I don’t know what my dad would have done.”

“Speaking of your dad I saw him here earlier. He’s so different from when I knew him in the city. We had a nice conversation.”

“You knew my dad? But he’s like forty!”

“Wildbreak I’m thirty seven.”

“W-what!? Do people who go to the city just not age! What do you do? What’s the secret? “ Bee only laughed. 

“Don’t do drugs and uhh don’t worry about it I guess. That’s all I can tell ya. Oh and one more thing to make sure you weren’t lying to me I asked him if you made it to him last night and ended up telling him about your escapades.

“Oh no.”

“He told me if I saw you two give you this face.” Bee pursed his lips tightly and raised a judgmental eyebrow. “He said you’d know what it means.”

Wildbreak tried his best not to die on the spot. He was going to be so dead when he got home. “Fuck you officer Bumblebee.” 

Bee only laughed as he grabbed his coffee from the counter and headed off to the door. “Stay out of trouble.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! kudos,comments or requests here or on my tumblr.


End file.
